


Beauty is a Beast

by sweethoneypetal



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitute!Uruha, Prostitution, Sex is a business and Uruha just wants to keep living, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneypetal/pseuds/sweethoneypetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses and threats. Lies and debts. Sex and cigarettes. Whatever it takes to survive in this mad, mad world, Uruha will do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty is a Streetwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad 07/05/16.

Lipstick is the final and most perfect touch. It is the closing note to a nocturne, lingering with a hint of melancholy, but also hope. It ties every chord together and brings it to its graceful finale. Lipstick is my ultimate weapon. Its grace and sensuality highlight my full lips with such pure suggestiveness; a glance and I have captured my victim, their eyes hazing over as they picture my red shined lips kissing them, sucking them off, and parting to cry out while they tarnish my body with theirs. For them, it brings desire, for me, it brings a paycheque. 

A final dab and I am complete. Red lipstick, charcoal eyes, tight skinny jeans that follow the very curves of my thick thighs, and a crop top which puts my flat stomach on display. I am a baroque painting which suits modern taste, my hair a false yellow and waist delicately small, not an ounce of fat found hidden in my skin. I look sexy, confident, but also vulnerable and weak. Men like that. I like their money, so it works. 

Slinging my small handbag over my shoulder, a genuine red Louis Vuitton, I lock my apartment door and head out into the night. Eleven pm and already the dogs are out, driving by and honking, walking past and whistling, but they can't afford me. Even if they could, I wouldn't let them. I can tell they'd rip me off. 

I take my usual route, turning right after 4 blocks, making my way onto St. George street, where all the good clubs and hookers are to be found. I pass a familiar alleyway, where not so long ago, a much weaker and far more desperate me would go on his knees, blowing guys in dirty alleyways for barely a twenty. Anything that could keep me fed and housed, it didn't matter. But I am much stronger than that now and far more beautiful. Men should be paying just to even look at me.

I look around, striding down the sidewalk confidently. Girls are out hooking, standing close to the road with their hips out, smoking cigarettes and talking to each other, bare legged and breasts nearly bare to see. Hooded men are making deals with business men, promising them that their stuff is the best around. You'll relax and float up to cloud nine, never to come back down. I walk past it all, as if I belonged to a completely different world, before stepping into the dimly lit Soie Rouge nightclub, the bouncer not even giving me a second glance. He knows me far too well. 

I do the usual routine, order a drink and sit at the bar, keeping an eye out for possible customers. A lonely man, an older woman, it doesn't matter. However, I don't have to look too far, only a few seats away is a man dressed in a suit, drinking alone and looking like he just came straight from work. Perfect, a man with money. 

I stand, drink in hand and sit down next to him, looking over him carefully, but with an inviting smile on my face. "Can I sit with you?" I ask, although I'm already sitting. 

He looks up at me, surprised. His hair is dark, bangs a tad unruly, his face thin and eyes large. He's handsome, which makes things more bearable. "Yes, I suppose so." he nods, his surprise not quelled by my face. He thinks I'm beautiful, I can tell by the way his eyes dart here and there, wanting to soak up all of me, before looking down a little awkwardly at his drink. The hand grasping his rum has a single gold band wrapped around an important finger. A married man.

"Are you alone?" I ask, speaking calmly despite the loud music trying to drown me out. My smile lingers.

"Yes, just got out of the office." He says, looking back at me, wanting to look at me a little longer. 

"Just now? But it's so late-! No wonder you need a drink." I laugh a little, seeing if he'll take the bait.

"Yes, I suppose." he smiles a little for the first time. I've already won. 

"What's your name?" I smile.

He's a little surprised by my rather direct question, but my smile doesn't fade. I seem to mostly be surprising this timid man. "Yutaka." he answers after a moment, focusing on my lips. "And what's yours?"

"Uruha." I lie with a smile. "You're clearly a hard worker Yutaka, which is why you should have some fun. Come dance with me." I insist, tugging on his sleeve. 

"Oh? I don't know-" He's about to shy away but I smile with all of my teeth and it dazzles him. He stands and follows me to the dance floor. 

His dancing is a little rigid and awkward, but I don't let that stop me. I dance close to him, at first light and fun, but as the song becomes raunchier, the singer speaking vile and suggestive things, I dance far closer to him, merely a breath away. My hips circle, my arms encircle him, ass following the rhythm that echoes throughout the room, the bass set to high. He's transfixed by my movements, eyes constantly lowering and raising, torn between looking at my face and my gyrating body. When I suddenly turn around and grind my ass on him, I feel his suits pants start to tighten, his hands suddenly gripping my waist and it only confirms my initial belief. I've already won.

~*~*~*~

We're in the backseat of his silver Lexus, parked behind Soie Rouge. When I first saw his car, I couldn't help but think how much of a hard worker Yutaka really is. I'm on his lap now, naked from the waist down as I gyrated the way I had in the club, but this time with his cock inside of me. He's groaning loudly, fingers digging into my hips, his head thrown back. He's telling me how good I am, how beautiful I am, while I harshly ride his dick. It's funny, he's not all that shy anymore now that we're fucking. 

"Oh fuck-!" he moans when I start moving faster, eyes slightly opening so he can watch me. I can tell he likes what he sees because he moans even louder. "So beautiful."

I say nothing in return, panting in the heat of this car, the windows fogging up. Only a little longer, he's bound to cum soon. It's not as though it doesn't feel good, if it didn't then I would have no incentive to do this. I'm not that desperate anymore, but the sooner he comes the sooner I get paid and the sooner I can go home. 

Yutaka, however, decides to be the one to surprise me for once. He moves quickly, bringing me onto my back in one swift movement and then he's pounding his cock into me, desperate to finish. It's my turn to moan, trying to play it up as much as I can.

"Fuck, Uruha, fuck-!" he groans, thrusting endlessly, eyes for once staying completely open, pupils widening and devouring me. 

I reach for my own cock, stroking it swiftly, moaning, until I come, eyes shutting momentarily. I'm too tight for him now, muscles clamping down on his cock. Throwing his head back and moaning loudly, he finally comes, hips still staggering forward.

It's pay time. 

~*~*~*~

I'm all clean and dressed, standing next to Yutaka's silver Lexus, him seated in the driver's seat with the window rolled all the down. I have two crisp hundred dollar bills in my purse now. I chose well.

"Will I see you again?" he asks, some of his timidity having returned after his orgasm.

I light my cigarette and take a puff before answering. "Perhaps." I smile a little, turning to leave the parking lot, feeling his gaze on my swaying figure. I kept him wondering and he'll want more. Perfect.


	2. Beauty is a Golddigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad 08/05/16.

I wake up at noon. The sun directly assaults my eyes, filtering through the red lace of my curtains. I knew I should have bought thicker curtains. I climb out of bed after a moment's frustration, lacking any kind of grace as I make my way to the apartment's kitchenette. Breakfast is the usual black coffee and cigarettes, elbows on the island counter. I have no desire to go to Soie Rouge tonight. I know if I do, Yutaka will be there looking for me. The sooner he sees me, the sooner he will lose interest in me. I'll make him wait, wait so long that he nearly gives up, and then I will make my graceful entrance back into his life. He will be so pleased and so desperate for me. He'll worship me, worship me with both his body and money. I know how to play the game but more importantly, I know how to win.

Putting out my last cigarette, I step over a few bags and sit on my couch, resuming my Isabel Allende novel, reading glasses sitting on the tip of my nose. Half of my belongings are in bags, ready to be toted away at a second's notice but the other half are on display. Clothes, purses, jewelry, and underwear, however, are all neatly hung and displayed. I have bags in my closet, ready to be filled with these treasures. This apartment is nothing more than a temporary home and it could end at any moment. I need to be ready for that moment and take flight. 

It's happened before. Landlords fucking me over, roommates leaving me to pay rent that I can't afford, and most recently, running from a stalker. I cut him off, like I had done with many men before him, but he couldn't handle it. His desire for me was driving him mad, he was following me to clubs, threatening other clients, watching my every move. He called it love. I called it insanity. So I left without warning, showing no hint of where I might be going. I haven't seen him since.

It's nearing supper time when I receive a text which interrupts my leisure time. It's from Yuu, one of the few clients that I decided to gift with my phone number. A wealthy businessman who likes to call on me frequently and who pays mostly in gifts of authentic jewelry, I saw no reason not to give him my number. 

I want to see you. Be at La Habitación by 7.

He never asks, always demands. I've refused him before, which resulted in larger, far more expensive gifts the next time I saw him. I'm tempted to reject him for a moment, but I know better. Make him wait too long and he'll find his pleasure elsewhere.

I'll be there. I text back after a moment, getting up from the couch to go to the bathroom. I run a bath and soak in rose hips and lavender. Once I'm dry, I paint my face in kohl and Dior, lips a perfect red. I choose his favourite high waisted booty shorts to wear, a simple white crop top and cotton knee socks to match. Yuu's always been fond of my thighs. The final touch for this night are the pearl earrings he bought me, which shine along with my dark eyes. Once I finish fixing my red lipstick one last time, I am now ready to go to work.

~*~*~*~

Yuu is seated in a booth with a couple of his co-workers, each with their arm around a pretty escort, wearing them like cheap accessories. They're all drinking, laughing loudly, the revealingly dressed girls giggling along with them. I sit quietly, drinking something called the Forbidden Fruit. At first, it layers your tongue in sweetness, before punishing you with the taste of sour apples and cranberries. I like it.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Another demand.

"Nothing." I say, eyes on my red drink. "Just how loud it is in here."

Yuu lays a hand on my bare thigh, hidden by the table. Before he can speak, however, his co-worker, the one with the crooked nose, says; "I think your pretty one wants some time alone with you, Shiroyama." He cackles, teeth showing and making him look all the uglier.

"If I do, it's mostly because I am not enjoying your company." I say and his laugh comes to a stop.

Before the crooked nose can spew out anything, Yuu intervenes. "You're upset that it isn't the two of us. I apologize, I should have told you in advance." he says with a hint of a smile.

I lean into his shoulder, just the way I know he likes, a hand moving to press against his chest. In response, he squeezes my thigh. I know we'll be alone soon.

~*~*~*~

His lips are on my thighs, tasting the rose hips and lavender. I moan, fingers curling around the hotel bedroom sheets. We had left the company of his co-workers and their hookers far sooner than I had expected, much to my relief and pleasure. I pitied the girl who would have to sleep with Crooked Nose, she did not have the luck I did, being favoured and fucked by someone as handsome as Yuu.

I'm stretching myself with my fingers, moaning. Yuu has a tendency to get impatient rather suddenly, so I know I need to be ready as soon as possible. Not that it matters, he's already paid me; a matching pearl necklace and bracelet to go with my earrings. They'll fetch a good price.

His impatience suddenly surges, his lubed cock pushing forward. I let him, thighs open and fingers removed from me. We tumble together in a near acrobatic manner, a complicated dance that I allow him to lead, the steps complex. I am on my back, then on my stomach, then on my knees, then on his lap, his cock never leaving me. He is an excellent dancer. 

Our dance nears its end and I am once again on my knees, moaning out Yuu's name. He curses and cries out mine, cock driving into me at a madman's pace. He wants to make me scream, so I touch myself, and scream. We both come moments apart, him shouting a curse as his hips finally cease their movements. 

The dance ends, Yuu tumbling off of my body. "You're so beautiful." He tells me what I already know, before falling asleep, a limp arm dangling over my body. Once I am certain he is deeply asleep, I slip out of the bed, dressing myself quietly, getting ready to leave the hotel room. It is my fervent wish to never have a man have the pleasure of waking up next to me.


	3. Beauty is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad 10/05/16.

Five hundred dollars is what I can get for the pearls. After leaving the hotel, I went straight to a 24 hour pawn shop. I wanted my money now. I hide the money away in my Coco Chanel purse, knowing full well I am not in the mood to sleep. I've spent too many hours awake while most of the city slept. It was too early for me now. But I didn't feel like going home either, so instead I walked down the empty street, gazing at the shops with no lights on, each barren. There seems to be only one other shop with its lights on, a dingy looking 24 hour coffee shop. That should do. 

I walk in and order a chilled coffee, sitting in the cracked leather of an old red chair. This place was made in the eighties and it died in the eighties. The once neon coloured walls and counters have faded to a dull pastel, faded posters hanging on the walls, the painted light bulbs flickering. The barista makes my drink, looking neither tired nor energized. He lives and breathes the night, just like me, working until the sun rises and the city awakens. Their dawn is our dusk. All is reversed.

There's only one other person in this café besides me and the barista, a small dyed blond man who is drinking an espresso and speaking loudly into his phone, complaining about working this late. It doesn't look like working to me. I ignore him, playing Chopin in my head, a nameless nocturne in which the piano sings in sorrow. 

The barista brings me my coffee and I sip at it quietly, Chopin ringing in my head, even as the blond man ends his phone conversation. He has only now noticed me, his seat giving him a particularly good view of my face. I let him observe, let him feast on me with his eyes. With barely a glance, lips on my straw, I already know he thinks me beautiful and is considering approaching me. 

After a moment, he does approach me, the barista going to the back, leaving us alone. I wonder if he does it on purpose. The man seats himself across from me, smiling in as friendly a manner as he possibly can. "I noticed you and can't help but wonder, is your name Uruha by any chance?" 

I look up at him, calm expression hiding my surprise. "Yes, I am, and may I ask, how do you know my name?"

"I've heard about you from a colleague of mine." His friendly smile turns wry in an instant. "He said you were very beautiful but also very talented. Thus far, I have confirmed the first half of his statement."

A colleague? Was it Yuu? I eyed him a moment, taking in his expensive but also tasteful suit, his messily styled hair and black laced eyes. He was handsome, I decided. But that did not make him trustworthy. "And what is your name?"

"I apologize, I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Takanori." he smiled a whole new smile. This one burned with lechery and desire.

"I don't think I've ever heard of you." I say.

"Oh?" he laughs, seemingly in a good mood. His frustrations about working so late seems to have slipped his mind, eyes enjoying gazing at my lips, my bare stomach. "That doesn't exactly surprise me, I'm not exactly well known in his more intimate circle."

"Who is it that you work with?" I ask, trying to hide my impatience. This man knew what I really wanted to know, but he was slow to say it. How annoying. 

"I've heard you've been on... dates with him before. A man named Shiroyama, you know him right?" 

A colleague of Yuu's. Would it be wrong to sleep with him, when Yuu was so fond of me? This man was handsome, he clearly had money but more importantly, he intrigued me. Yuu might get angry, but I knew he was not one prone to fidelity. He told me I was his favourite, but I knew he had others. I was not the only one he called beautiful, he probably said the same thing to his wife and two infant daughters. 

"I do know him." I say after a moment's consideration. Another breath of silence before I ask, "Would you like to go on a date?"

~*~*~*~

I could tell from the sound of his moans that he had indeed confirmed the second part. I was talented. 

We're at his parked black Audi, my knees on the pavement while I suck him off. From this angle I could see the barista through the shop window. He's watching and I let him, eyes occasionally meeting his. The barista doesn't look away, wondering if I'll be generous enough to blow him next. I won't be.

I close my eyes, lips approaching the base of his dick. He's moaning even louder, hands pulling away from my hair and then I hear a very distinct click. I open my eyes, face to face with his cellphone. He took a picture of me. Almost from instinct, I bite down on his dick.

"Fuck!" he screams in pain, pushing me away, until my back hits the pavement. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He's angry now, but so am I.

"You took a picture." I frown, standing up. "Why did you fucking do that?"

His anger subsides as well as the initial pain and he smiles wryly. "To show my colleague just how lucky I've been tonight."

I can feel my anger shift to disgust. He laughs, before saying; "Come now, you're not done." he waves me over to his still hard cock.

"Yes I am." I say, turning to leave. He hasn't paid me yet, but I don't want his money anymore.

"Will I see you here again?" he asks. I can hear the wry smile.

"Probably not." I swear to myself. He will not. "And if you try and follow me home, I will make sure you don't live through the night."

He laughs. "Will I see you at La Habitación then? Or perhaps a dance club?" That wry smile in his voice lingers.

I don't answer, walking down the empty sidewalk. I made a mistake in trusting him. It will never happen again, I will make sure of it.


	4. Beauty is a Casualty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Wattpad 11/05/16.

I waited for the text, but it never came. I awoke at one in the afternoon, expecting to receive an angered message from Yuu, but my inbox was suspiciously empty. Perhaps Takanori never sent the photo to Yuu, perhaps he's keeping it for his lewd self. Regardless, even if Yuu became angry with me, I would simply block his number. It was not as though I had been stupid enough to tell him where I lived.

I decided to take the day off. No Soie Rouge, no Habitación, no all night cafés. It would simply be me, red wine, and some Allende novels. In my mind this was a far better way of spending the day.

~*~*~*~

I'm seated at the bar at Soie Rouge, sipping a Forbidden Fruit. It's been three nights since I was last here. I eye the people around me, looking for a potential client. My red lips, smokey eyes, and tight clothes should catch someone's attention soon enough. It already seems to have caught the bartender's attention, but it's not his that I'm looking for. 

"Uruha?" A vaguely familiar voice called for me and I turned to look. Yutaka. He takes the seat next to mine, gazing at me with something that is almost fondness. "I waited for you here, you know? I thought... I wouldn't see you again." He said, eyes straying, trying to hide his timidity. 

"I never said you wouldn't." I smile a little, taking a sip of my drink, eyes never straying from his face.

His hand rubbed the back of his head, awkward. "I kept coming back here... I almost gave up but decided to try one more time. I'm glad I did, since I got to see you." He smiled a little sheepishly.

I gave him a dazzling smile and he held his breath for a moment. "You're very sweet, Yutaka." I say and I can tell it pleases him. 

He hesitates a moment, before saying; "I was wondering if-"

I'm not listening anymore, because I can feel a sudden and dull ache in my spine, a chill slipping past my bones. I've felt this sensation before. Someone is watching me. I nod, smile, acting like I'm paying all of my attention to Yutaka, while my eyes dart to my left. There, seated with a whiskey at hand and a phone in the other, is Takanori. I can't hear what he's saying, the music reverberates in this cramped nightclub and drowns out his words. Except, that is, for two little words that he speaks into the receiver of his phone, eyes meeting mine. "He's here." are the words his lips form. Shit.

"I'm sorry, this will only take a moment." I turn to Yutaka, smiling as I get out my phone.

Do you have a co-worker named Takanori? Or do you know anybody by that name? I text to Yuu.

His answer arrives only a breath after. No, why?

Fuck.

"Is something wrong?" Yutaka asks, visibly worried.

I smile as though everything in the world is perfect. "It's just too loud and warm in here. Can we go out?"

~*~*~*~

I'm hidden in a metal shell, skin wrapped in leather and hot flesh. I may be hiding but I do not see myself as cowardly. There is nothing cowardly about trying to survive. 

The plush leather seats are cold on my back, but Yutaka's breath is warm on my neck, his heated skin practically burning mine. I'm letting him pound his cock into me, my bare thighs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. It's the least I can do since he let me hide with him in the back of his silver Lexus. Of course, he doesn't actually know something is wrong, he merely thinks I want him, that I want to be pleasured by him. This man is so innocent. And stupid.

For now, however, this man is my salvation. My mistake had returned to haunt me, Takanori watching me as I had left the nightclub with Yutaka. He had found me and he was taunting me. What was more concerning was that it seemed like he hadn't been looking for me of his own accord. 

"Uruha-!" Yutaka moans out, nearing his limit. His thrusts are without rhythm, growing both tired and needy. I moan in return, pulling him closer and closer to my skin, until we're both melting together like hot wax.

His neck snaps back, mouth open as he cries out. He comes, hips still thrusting forward, wanting to delve into every possible sensation before he's cut off. I cry softly with him, hand between my legs, my thighs shaking lightly. The sound of my pleasure makes him moan, neck crackling forward to kiss me. I crane my neck as well, trying to see through the fogged up windows. Someone was watching.

~*~*~*~

Yutaka had offered to drive me home. The idea was tempting, but I knew better then to let a client know where I lived, no matter how innocent he might seem. Instead, I walked down the hushed sidewalk, the city's smog painting the night sky with dirty stars. There's another two hundred in my purse and the small bag feels heavier. Heavier with purpose or accomplishment perhaps? I'm not sure.

The streetlights flicker in the manner of a horror film. I can almost feel the audience's stares, waiting for the young pretty thing to be snatched up and hacked up by some monster, a man in a mask. He'll sink his teeth into me and I'll scream, the audience eating me up. They'll love every bit of it.

I'm almost home when I hear a car coming to a halt next to me. I turn, clutching my purse tight. A black Audi. The backseat door swings open and I move to run, to shout, but a strong hand reaches out and grabs my arm, pulling me back, swallowing me into the black car.

I shriek, turning to hit the man who grabbed me but then I stop. My eyes meet his. My old stalker.

"I've missed you Uruha." he smiles.


	5. Beauty is a Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad 22/05/16.

It was my mistake, thinking taking on a gang member as a regular client would not cause me any trouble. I couldn't see past his rolex watch, tight suit, and fat wallet. I should have known better, should have known that such a dangerous man being infatuated with me would only lead to insanity.

Takanori had been looking for me and then following me as per his request. My second mistake was trusting him and then letting him know who I was. It's thanks to my own naivety that I have been dragged into a hotel and left alone with him. He is so happy to be with me once again. It makes me sick just looking at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving? I was so upset when I couldn't find you." Akira asks, a smile lingering on his face now that I'm here, fingers reaching out for me.

"Because I didn't want to." I say, voice cold. But he won't understand. In his mind, I love him.

"You're so cruel to me." He sighs, fingers on my warm skin, fiddling with my clothes.

"You were following me around and threatening my clients. I have to be cruel, otherwise you won't understand." I say plainly. "I'm a hooker, not your girlfriend, Akira. You were being irrational."

"Of course I was acting that way, seeing you with other men drove me crazy!" he suddenly explodes, pushing me down onto the bed. "I love you, why can't you see that?"

I look up at him, eyes indifferent. My silence is driving him crazy, I can tell, but what should I tell him? Sweet lies of how much I love him? Or the cold truth, that I think he's an obsessed lunatic? Neither would do me much good.

"It's your fault." he says, pinning me down. "It's your fault that I'm like this, you're the one driving me mad."

Still, I say nothing. There's no point rationalizing with the irrational. 

His anger surges and he kisses me without kindness or delicacy, it's simply frustration and hatred. I let him, since I have left my dignity behind a long time ago. 

He is nothing but dead weight and muscles as he holds me down, his mouth consuming mine, then my neck and any other piece of skin he can find. In a near fit of rage he tears my clothing off of me, exposing me entirely. His eyes join his mouth in its devouring of my skin, I'm a favourite meal he hasn't tasted in a long time.

Still, I make no noise, and my lack of response to his affections deepens his anger and far sooner than intended he is inside of me, wrenching past my tight muscles, who scream for mercy. He shows none as he gazes at my still stoic face, which is now stained by my tears.

"I love you Uruha." Akira says as he moves in me, anger fading slightly at the sight of my tears. He kisses them, like a gentle lover, while he continues to drive into me.

Once he realizes who he is with, once he realizes that he has won me and brought me by his side once again, he gets excited and moves faster, thrusting into me like its the last time he ever will. And I will see to that.

He shouts my name, repeating it like a prayer, the headboard creaking behind me. I am cruel God, ears blocked, never answering his prayers. The only sound he can get from me is when he makes me come, hand between my legs. He becomes satisfied, hearing an angel weep for him, and he soon comes as well, hips slowing. 

~*~*~*~

I pretended to fall asleep. Feeling secure, Akira soon fell asleep next to me. He seemed at peace, pleased to know I was sleeping by his side, sharing in our dreams. It angered me. I hastened in dressing, making a point of searching through his discarded pants on the floor. I pull out his wallet and take all the money I find, five hundred. I slip out of the hotel room, finding Takanori asleep at his post. I consider stealing from his as well, but I don't want to run the risk of waking him. Instead, I simply leave, never looking behind me. 

I catch a taxi and ask him to take me to the bus station. I'm not going to bother going home, Akira probably already knows where it is. Besides, I'm not sure how much time I have before he awakens and finds me gone. 

Some may call me heartless, stealing from a man who loves me and walking out on him without even hesitating. Some may call me a beast, an incubus, sucking men and their wallets dry. I let them call me what they wish, the truth does not hurt me. I know what I am and with that I know what to do to survive. That man thinks he loves me, but it's nothing more than an obsession, an illusion. He doesn't understand that to me, there is only loveless sex. That sex is simply a business transaction and that the fabled thing called love is not meant for people like me.

At the bus station, I buy a ticket for a late night bus ride. I choose the route which is farthest east, the farthest from cheating, lying, crazed men. I may be a beast, but they are far from innocent victims. They keep me alive by wanting me. They ask for sin and I deal in it.

I step into the near empty bus, cheek pressed against the cold window. It fogs up at my breath and with my finger, I draw a little heart. It's time to start over and find more willing men to prey on. 

Perhaps I'll call myself Kouyou instead.

 

End.


End file.
